Kitty FazCat
Were you looking for: The Kitty FazCat child, the ghost child that once possesed Kitty FazCat? [[Torture Kitty|'Torture Kitty']], her Torture suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Torture Golden Kitty, the early version of Kitty FazCat? Adventure Kitty FazCat(s), her cancelled [[Adventure Mode|'Adventure Mode']] counterparts? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Sugar or Torture Sugar? TRTF2= Kitty FazCat is an animatronic in Fredbear's Family Diner and an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. She is a minor antagonist in the second game. Appearance Kitty Fazcat is a tall pink/magenta cat animatronic made out of, what seems to be plastic casing in a similar vein to the "toy animatronics" from FNaF 2. She also sports bright red rosy cheeks, also similar to the toy animatronics. Kitty Fazcat is also wearing a big black top hat atop her head just like Freddy Fazbear, along with a bright red bowtie and several buttons on her chest, which is slightly lighter than her normal bright body color. She can also commonly be seen carrying, a long black cane with a yellow tip most of the time in the game. Kitty also has a large muzzle with pointed edges, with freckles and a nose on top of it. Kitty also has 2 very sharp teeth on her upper jaw, which bear a strong resemblance to Foxy's teeth. Kitty Fazcat also has bright pink eyes, that seem to be the same exact shade as her body. Behavior Kitty FazCat starts out of view in Party Room 2. She will then move to the Main Hall and will then enter the hallway in front of the office or go into the Ceiling Vent. The player must then quickly put on the Freddy Head, or else she will jumpscare the player, ending the night. Trivia *In the alpha version of the second game, if you look into the game files, there is a file of Kitty FazCat in Party Room 2, the Main Hall (at the time the West Hall), the Ceiling Vent, and the Office hallway. Her old design is very different to her final build; she lacks her hat and cane, and her bowtie is on top of her head. *Kitty Fazcat and Sugar actually share the same exact model, the only difference being the colors and some other small accessories. *Kitty Fazcat's eye color strangely has changed quite a lot throughout the TRTF series' history, in TRTF 2 they were showcased as being bright pink, while the "Kitty Corner" minigame in TRTF 3 showscases them as being blue, but in TRTF 4 and onward they are shown as being dark green (with a few occasional exceptions here and there). |-|TRTF3= Kitty FazCat comes back in The Return to Freddy's 3 as a minor antagonist. She was a former 40% safer Torture suit entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza that was designed by its owner after Torture Golden Kitty's physical and mechanical design. 71 years later after the restaurant's closure, Kitty FazCat was found by the Phone Buddies at the location previously mentioned and stored in the first floor of Fazbear Fantasy Land for future use. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a lot more damaged then she was in TRTF2. She no longer appears to be made of plastic. She is burnt, like the other TRTF 3 characters. She is now pinkish red, but the lighting makes her appear to be reddish brown. Her bowtie is now black and her ears appear to be longer. The buttons on her chest are larger. A lot of the endoskeleton is showing through the many rips in her body. Behavior Gameplay She starts in CAM 07, then moves through CAM 02, CAM 04 and CAM 01 during her path to the office. The player must close the doors to stop her. Minigames In the Kitty Corner minigame obtained after clicking the Kitty FazCat figurine, you will have control of her in a Party Room with 3 children. You must collect a cane and past trough a wall and fall into another room where 3 ghost children lie, touching them will result into the night resetting with the cane on the desk. In the Night 1 minigame, she is seen, along with Dug, lying on the floor of the Party Room 2. After Shadow Lockjaw touches her, her eyes will start flickering and the minigame will end. Trivia *Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw are the only TRTF3 characters with 2 jumpscares. **Kitty FazCat's jumpscare was different in the demo and Lockjaw can jumpscare when starting the game, where he is a floating head. *If the player clicks the Kitty FazCat plush's nose on the desk it will squeak. *This version of Kitty FazCat was confirmed to not be the same version that was seen previous game, but a different animatronic altogether. |-|TRTF4= Kitty FazCat returns once again as a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. She used to be a TV Showbiz Animatronic used in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987 that served as a TV Studio for Fazbear Incorporated. Later in 2030, she was found by the Phone Buddies and kept in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for future use. Appearance Kitty FazCat once again changed a lot. She seems much less damaged then she was on the third game, through there are still a few holes and wires poking out. She is still burnt, but now appears to be red though this might be because of the lighting. She no longer has large tufts of hair on the sides of her head, through she now has whiskers. Her top hat appears to be bigger now. Behavior Kitty FazCat starts in CAM 04 along with Fairytale. She then heads to CAM 03, moves to CAM 01 and enters CAM 09 before running in front of the office and peeking her head out of the vent. If the player does not enter the Locker, she jumpscares the player. Nightmare Fuel Description Kitty FazCat is a female showbiz cat! =^-^= She starts in Party Room 2 on TRTF2. Party Room 2 was originally going to be called, "Kitty Corner". But of course there has been a change in plans... Kitty has been on TRTF2, 3, and now 4. Kitty is also a gift giving animatronic, and a replacement of Sugar the Cat. *Fact: Did you know Kitty FazCat is a real person? She is also the original creator of Kitty. =^-^= Trivia *Kitty FazCat and Fairytale Sally both peek their heads out before jumpscaring the player. However, Sally peeks her head above the office desk instead of the vent. |-|TRTF5= Kitty FazCat was meant to make several cameos in The Return to Freddy's 5. Most of his props were going to appear in several floors of Fazbear Inc. She was also meant to be seen as an entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza and in Fredbear's Family Diner in several minigames. Appearance Coming soon... Minigames Kitty FazCat makes her first appearance in "The past..." Minigame, where she is seen performing to four children on a Show Stage with Frankburt inside Frankburt's Pizza. Kitty FazCat later re-appears in "The horrible truth..." Minigame, where her new and improved version can be seen permorming to a child dressed in yellow at Fredbear's Family Diner. In the minigames called as "abandoned" and "Dark Secrets...", Kitty FazCat's props can be seen around the place the minigame takes place in. |-|TRTF: F= Kitty FazCat was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, before its recent cancellation. She serves as a female stripper at Frankburt's, and as a proposed major antagonist for the game. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a dark pink cat animatronic, she has two ears, a snout, a nose, a cat-alike sharp of teeth, breasts, and a tail. She wears a black top hat with a white stripe, a black bowtie and 2 black buttons. Her endoskeleton appears to have eyelashes. Behavior Kitty FazCat would have first started on the Show Stage and would've maked her way throughout many other locations of Frankburt's to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Kitty FazCat nor from any of the other animatronics. Trivia *This version of Kitty FazCat is the only female animatronic to have breasts. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game Kittypartyroom.png|Kitty in Party Room 2. Kittyhallway.png|Kitty in the main hall. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty in the office hallway. 259.png|Kitty in the Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. TRTF2 Kitty Fazcat drawing.png|A Kitty FazCat drawing. Demo 349.png|Kitty in Party Room 2. 255.png|Kitty in the Main Hall. 263.png|Kitty in the office hallway. 259.png|Kitty in the Ceiling Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Alpha 317.png|Kitty FazCat at Party Room 2 in the alpha version. 315.png|Kitty around a corner. 316.png|Kitty at The Office hallway. Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty's Jumpscare. 148.png|Kitty at the Right Air Vent. The Return to Freddy's 3 output_pjBUWr.gif|Kitty FazCat in CAM 07, first position. Kittystandingcam7.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 07, second position. Kittycam4trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 04. Kittycam1trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 01. Kittycam2.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 02. CAM 04 flicker.gif|Kitty FazCat's head and arm, seen in CAM 04. Cam10lockjawview.png|A headless Kitty FazCat suit, seen on CAM 10. 184.gif|Kitty's jumpscare giphy (4).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare in the pre-realeases. The_return_to_freddy_s_3_kitty_fazcat_png_by_thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat in the extras menu. Kitty3.jpg|Kitty FazCat's old Funtime Fright Mode icon. 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7_qriRTXo.png|Kitty's plush. Kitty Drawing.jpg|A Kitty FazCat drawing. Sprites ded.png|Kitty FazCat lying down in the Night 5 Minigame. Kittyfazkitty.png|Kitty FazCat's sprite in the Kitty Corner minigame. cindy.png|Ditto. output_btTNnj.gif|Kitty FazCat's walking sprite in the Kitty Corner minigame. output_KqZvvG.gif|Ditto. Bitkittyhead.png|Kitty Fazcat's mask as seen in the Happiest Moment of My Life minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay Output YWDvv8.gif|Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw in the intro of the game. Kittycam4.png|Kitty in CAM 04. Kittycam3staring.png|Kitty in CAM 03. Kittycam1.png|Kitty in CAM 01. Kittycam9staring.png|Kitty in CAM 09. gifpal-20160112144633.gif|Kitty running across the office. gifpal-20160113134905.gif|Kitty poking her head out of the vent. 185 (2).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Minigame Trtf4kitty.png|Kitty FazCat's sprite, as seen in her minigame. kh.png|Kitty FazCat's head, as seen in the minigames after the nights. Trtf4kittyarm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm, as seen in the minigames after the nights. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Kittyposter.png|A Kitty FazCat poster. Trtf5(unreal) kitty fazcat poster.PNG|A poster of Kitty lying on the ground. Front6.png|Kitty FazCat slumped on Floor 1 of the Abandoned Demo. Sprites 45.png|Kitty FazCat's body parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. Output eRVmZ3.gif|Kitty FazCat's sprite in The Past... minigame. Output SEnsoA.gif|Kitty FazCat 2.0 in the The horrible truth... minigame. Note that this is her TRTF2 variant. Kitty head.png|Kitty FazCat's head in the Dark Secrets... minigame. Output XFLf32.gif|Thee same sprite, but with an flickering red eye. Kitty arm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. kittyFazCat_plush.png|A Kitty FazCat plush in the Frankburt's flashback minigame. poster_01.png|A Kitty FazCat poster in the Frankburt's flashback minigame. KittyPlush.png|A Kitty FazCat plush in the Fredbear Plush Ending and in the Special Ending. kittymask.png|Kitty FazCat's mask as it appears in the Die alone... Ending. Unusedkittyhead.png|Kitty FazCat's head sprite in an unused minigame called After blake death. Unusedkittyarm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm sprite in an unused minigame called After blake death The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's Kitty Fazcat TRTF Frankburt's Endoskeleton.png|Kitty FazCat's endoskeleton in of the early teasers, before the game was officially announced. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Kitty FazCat in one half, biting her finger, with Frankburt in the other half. Miscellaneous Kittyfazcatposter.jpg|A Kitty FazCat plush poster. newkitty.png|A teaser showing KittyFazCat's new design for TRTF3. Offline2.jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. Offline...jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. W10 kittyfazcat.png|Kitty in a wallpaper. Property.png|Kitty FazCat, with Lockjaw and Sugar. Clsm pMUsAAmhU-.jpg|Kitty FazCat flipping the bird. trtf_major_updates__kittyfazcat__by_kittycollisi-dao625n.jpg|A Kitty FazCat model for the major updates, shown in Feline Animations' deviantart Bfpbannerthing.jpg|Kitty in one of BFP's old banners along with Lockjaw. Screenshot 2017-09-08 at 9.27.23 AM.png|A KittyFazCat iPhone 5S Case. Image.png|A KittyFazcat Poster seen on one of BFPFilms424/Tyler Old Websites in the Wallpaper Section. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Kitty FazCat saying "Hi!". Kitty FazCat saying "Hello!". The sound emitted when Kitty FazCat enters the Ceiling Vent. The screech emitted when Kitty FazCat kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Kitty FazCat emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound heard when Kitty FazCat opens the office's vent. The sound heard when Kitty FazCat appears on The Office. The sound heard when Kitty FazCat leaves The Office. The sound that Kitty FazCat makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF:F characters Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF Volume 1